Hong Kong's High School Days
by Vriska Egbert Serket
Summary: Kaoru meets a nice boy that he likes as more than a friend. But he discovers a ghastly secret of his that crushes his heart. Contains some GermanyxIceland and IcelandxHong Kong.
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru was rushing down the halls of Heta High when he runs into someone.

"Crap!" he screams as he flies backwards, letting go of the books and papers in his hands. He hastily starts grabbing his belongings and shoving them in his bag. He feels a hand touch his as he reaches for his history book. Kaoru looks up.

"I'm sorry, I really am," the boy says. He has silver hair and pale skin. His purple eyes were focused on the scattered books.

"What's your name?" the asian boy asks.

The boy laughs as he gets up with a notebook in hand,"Emil, Emil Seilsson."

Kaoru nods nonchalantly as he shoves the last book in his bag. "That's a cool name."

"Thanks. I have a brother, his name is Lukas. You might have met him he's pretty popular."

"Is he blond? With purple eyes like yours?"

Emil nods,"Yep that's him. Well we better get to class."

"See you sometime?" Kaoru asks.

"Sure, see you around," Emil says as he runs off in the opposite direction of Kaoru. Kaoru gazes off in his direction and shakes himself back when the tardy bell rings. He runs off and arrives 21 minutes late to class.

"You're late Mister Kaoru. Where have you been?" Proffessor Ludwig asks.

"I'm sorry. I dropped some stuff on the way here."

Ludwig sighs,"Fine take your seat and turn to chapter 5 lesson 2."

He sat in his seat at the back of the class next to a young girl with her brown hair in pigtails. Kaoru listens to Proffessor Ludwig quietly.

"So today we'll talk about World War II. It was a long war that eventually the Germans won."

A boy in the front raises his hand,"But sir, didn't Germany lose and eventually became despised by the other countries?"

"No the Germans won and if anyone says otherwise they are wrong!Wrong wrong wrong!" Professor Ludwig shouts, and the student cringes back.

Kaoru laughs quietly and listens to the rambling of the German proffessor. After what seems like an infinity, the bell rings and the whole class stands up. Kaoru walks out with the mob of teenagers and stumbles into the hall.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Kaoru hears in the crowd. He searches the crowd for the girly voice and matches the voice to a young pale faced girl.

"Viv! Vivian! I'm over here!" he screams back. The mob clears a bit and the girl runs toward him.

"Oh Kaoru I've missed you!" she cries as she hugs Kaoru's neck. He hugs her tiny waist and pulls her away after a few moments. She pecks both of his cheeks and smiles.

"Kaoru where have you been! I haven't seen you for years!" she shrieks in a high voice. Kaoru chuckles,"I've been here almost my whole life. Where have you been? After I moved away we just lost contact!"

"I kind of lost your number," she says as she blushes. Kaoru hugs her again.

"It's okay girl. Do you want to get lunch together?" Kaoru asks her.

"Um okay! I have plans with someone else so I hope you don't mind one more."

He nods nonchalantly and grabs her hand. She immediately retracts her hand and looks away from Kaoru. There is a boy in the front of the Cafeteria when they finally get there. He hugs Vivian and kisses her lips. Kaoru puts on a confused and slightly angry look.

"Who in the hell is he?"

Vivian turns and smiles guiltily,"Oh this is my boyfriend. Im Yong Soo, he is one year younger than me. Why do you care?"

Kaoru's lips turn into a frown,"I think you're a little young for a boyfriend Viv."

"God are you my father Kaoru?" Vivian says as she smooths out her long dress. She grabs Yong's hand and walks into the Cafeteria. Kaoru rolls his eyes and walks in after them. He sees Emil sitting down. He runs over there to escape Vivian and her boyfriend.

"Hello Emil! Who is this?" Kaoru says and gestures to the girl sitting beside him.

"Oh this is my," Emil pauses,"she's my friend."

The girl has long brown hair and pale skin with bright green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Natalie Creed. And your's?" she says extending her hand, which has pink painted fingernails.

"Kaoru. Kaoru Lau. Pleased to meet you," he says as he shakes her hand. They all talk for the rest of lunch and say the proper goodbyes when the bell rings. Kaoru walks to his fifth period class and sits next to Vivian at the back of the class.

"So did you have fun at lunch?" Kaoru whispers harshly.

"Yes actually I did. Did you?" she retorts.

"Yes I talked to MY friend and his girlfriend."

"Wait who?" she asks.

"Emil Seilsson. Why does it matter to you?"

"Oh," she giggles,"no reason. I've just heard some rumors."

"What rumors?"

"Oh just some that he is cheating on his girlfriend with one of the proffesors. No big deal." she says with a smirk.

Kaoru's stomach turns. He would have to compete against two people for Emil. Great. Kaoru raises his hand.

"May I use the restroom?" the proffessor nods and Kaoru hurries to the boy's bathroom. He locks himself in a stall and sits on the floor.

"I didn't know getting a guy would be so hard," he says to himself. Suddenly Kaoru heard voices in the next stall.

"Please Emil. Just one kiss at least. Please!" It was a deep voice of a man. Who was talking to Emil. Kaoru pressed his ear to the side wall.

"No Ludwig. Not here. Not at school. Rumors are already spreading."

Ludwig whines,"Fine. After school meet me in my classroom."

And then there are footsteps exiting the bathroom. Kaoru opens the door and washes his hands. Emil comes out of the stall next to him.

"Oh! Kaoru, when did you get in here?" he asks.

"Just now," Kaoru lies.

Emil breathes out a sigh,"Good."

"Do you wanna hang out after school?" Kaoru asks hopefully.

"Um I have plans until about," he pauses and tilts his head up in thought,"5 o'clock."

"Oh. Tomorrow maybe?" Kaoru sighs and asks.

"Sure!" Emil says as he walks out,"Well see you later then!"

Kaoru walks off to his fifth period but the bell rings, signaling the beginning of sixth. He changes his direction to his sixth period. He sits down at the back with the brown haired girl he sat next to earlier. The class drones on for the required 50 minutes until the bell rings and everyone tramples each other to get to the door. Kaoru runs to professor Ludwig's room and goes to one of the locker's. Emil walks past him and into Ludwig's room. Kaoru presses his ear to the door to listen.

"I'm here Ludwig."

"I can see that. Come over here at least."

He can hear soft footsteps towards Ludwig's desk.

"I have waited long for this young Emil." Then there is a long silence that can only mean kissing.

"Gah, Mr. Ludwig..." Emil says.

"Shhhh. Just enjoy it."

Kaoru hears feral purring and a moan. Then there's silence. Suddenly Emil screams and Kaoru throws open the door. He sees Emil and Ludwig both naked, Emil bent across the desk and Ludwig entering him. Kaoru's expression changes from worried to a mixture of anger, confusion, and hurt.

"I-I-I'm sorry," he stutters. He runs out, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Wait! Kaoru please!" he hears Emil scream after him.

"Emil, let him go. I want you." Ludwig whispers into Emil's ear.

Kaoru runs as fast as he can back to his house and curls up in his bed. Vivian walks in after him, apparently visiting them after her long absence.

"What is wrong onii san?" she asks as she rubs his leg.

"Viv, all those rumors..." Kaoru trails off.

"All of the rumors what?"

"They are true. All of them. The affair, the cheating, the sex. Everything about Emil and Ludwig."

"Oh goodness, how do you know?"

"I saw them Viv! I saw! Emil bent over Ludwig's desk, with nothing but a stupid smile on his face!" Kaoru says angrily as he sits up, tears dropping on his blue bed.

Vivian hugs him tightly,"Onii san,it's okay."

"No it's not Viv! I liked him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Vivian gasps,"You, LIKED? Him? Like, like like?"

"Whatever that means, yes I liked him."

"Oh my goodness you're gay?"

"No fucking duh Viv, did I not just say I like HIM. As in a male," Kaoru says in an annoyed tone.

"Jesus, okay. So you aren't going to try and get him back?"

"No I guess not." Kaoru says bluntly.

"Why? If you really like him you have to fight! Fight for your love!" Vivian says as she stands up.

"Vivian! It's almost time to go!"

"Ugh that's Yao. He has to go create some knock off version of Disney characters," Vivian says as she laughs a light girly laugh.

Kaoru can't help but to laugh with her. She has grown from the sweet girl he used to know. As she sits back down her dress is pulled up revealing pink on her thigh.

"Wait what was that?"

"What was what?" Vivian says nervously.

Kaoru reaches over and pulls up her dress, revealing a pink flower tattoo on her thigh.

"Vivian! How could you mark your skin like this?" Kaoru asks angrily,"Does Yao know about this?"

"No and he's not going to!" Vivian says as she pulls down her skirt.

"God Vivian when did you get this?" Kaoru shouts.

"A while ago actually. And quiet your damn voice Yao will hear!" she spits, putting a finger to her lips,"And I don't remember you being my decision maker."

"Did you get it when you started dating that guy?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes. He said I should get one because my skin looked plain right there," Vivian confesses.

"He's seen down there?" Kaoru says, even more angry.

"Yes Kaoru! Yes he has he's my boyfriend what do you expect you ignorant ass! I think I can make my own decisions!"

Kaoru leans back in defeat and anger at her.

"How could you be so stupid as to do this because of a silly little boy Viv?"

"I-I don't know, I really don't know."

"By the way Kaoru, our family is far in debt, and your parents said we could live with you for a couple of months."

"Don't try to change the subject Vivian," Kaoru says in a threatening tone.

Vivian sighs,"Fine."

She glances at the clock and sees that it's 8:00. Her face brightens as she gives Kaoru a quick hug.

"Gotta go get some stuff! 'Kay bye!" she says as she runs out the door.

Kaoru sighs and lies back in his bed, thinking about Emil.

"Maybe I will try to get him back," he whispers to himself,"I will definitely." He gets up and follows the scent of fresh noodles and spicy chicken. Kaoru inhales deeply and sits down at the counter.

"Kiku, how was your day?"

"It wers good. And yours?"

"Um it was good Kiku," Kaoru says nervously.

Kiku ignores him and slops some noodles and chicken on a plate and slides it to Kaoru. Kaoru shoves the scalding hot food down his throat and puts it in the sink. He runs upstairs and rips off his clothes to take a shower, since it's almost 9 o'clock now. He turns on the faucet and jumps in the freezing water. He quickly scrubs his body with his brother's body wash that's supposed to attract women.

"Maybe it will work on men too," he wishes as he rinses the lather off. He steps out, dries off, and slips some boxers on, leaving his chest bare. He covers himself with the soft sheets and lulls himself to sleep with the soft, repeating voice of Emil in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

An icy cold shower wakes up Kaoru. He pops up in his watery bed, rubbing his eyes to get a good look at the 'attacker'.

He sees Kiku standing there with a dripping bucket.

"The hell Kiku!" Kaoru screeches at him.

"You wouldn't get up."

Kaoru sighs and gets up, slipping on some skinny jeans and a simple white shirt. He runs out of the house with his bag, without breakfast. His shirt flutters in the wind and he laughs a bit for the first time in a while. When he finally gets to the school, he runs straight to Ludwig's room. As expected, he sees Ludwig and Emil in there. He knocks lightly and enters the room quietly.

"Uh Mr. Beilschmidt, I have a question."

Ludwig walks right past Kaoru and leaves the room looking slightly mad.

"What was that Emil?" Kaoru asks him.

"Nothing," he replies, wiping a tear from his purple eyes.

Kaoru walks up to the desk Emil is sitting on and jumps up to sit on it as well. Kaoru turns Emil's face and kisses his lips deeply. Emil pulls back with a surprised look on his face before kissing Kaoru back.

"I really like you Emil," Kaoru blurts out.

"I like you too, but I have a girlfriend and Ludwig and... I just don't know what to do."

"Just focus on right here right now," Kaoru says bravely into Emil's lips.

Emil nods lightly and kisses Kaoru with undeniable passion. He leans over Kaoru's body, pushing him onto the desk, while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Kaoru does nothing to stop him, but he's nervous. Kaoru starts to take off his own shirt, taking his lips off of Emil's only for a second to lift it over his head. Emil moves on to his own pants and then Kaoru's when Ludwig walks back in.

"What the hell Emil? What are you doing with him?" Ludwig yells and Emil jumps off the desk.

"Ludwig I can ex-"

"You were about to screw him! I know exactly what you were doing no need for explanation!"

"Ludwig will you just listen for one god damn second you ignorant bastard!" Emil yells with tears in his eyes.

"I'm tired of your possessive attitude! If you wanted me to be yours then why don't you marry me or something! Not treat me like a sex toy!"

Ludwig has a surprised look on his face,"You really think I treat you that way? I'm sorry Emil. I'll give you as much attention as you deserve from now on."

"I don't need you. You pedophile BASTARD!" Emil shouts, wiping his angry tears away.

"Please, Emil don't do this. You know I love you," Ludwig whispers as he hugs Emil's waist gently and kisses his hair. Emil tears away from him angrily.

"No you don't. You love my sex. Admit it."

"Emil! Yes I do like your sex, but I love your personality more," Ludwig pleads.

Emil laughs coldly,"Next you're going to say that you love Americans. You think I'll believe your shit, let you bring me down?" he pauses and walks over to Kaoru,"This is what I think about that." He kisses Kaoru roughly, tipping his head back gently.

"Emil..." Ludwig starts.

"Ludwig," Emil spits.

"Don't do this."

"No more sex. Ever. I don't need you or your sex."

Emil runs out and down the hall, leaving Kaoru and Ludwig alone in the room.

"You. This is your fault"

"What did I-"

"You single handedly, ruined both Emil's and my life! You will tell no one about this."

"No, you did Ludwig. I did nothing but let my heart guide the way. You were an ass to the most beautiful man on this earth. YOU blew it," Kaoru says calmly as he walks out to chase Emil. Kaoru hears crying from the boy's bathroom and walks in, following the sound to the third stall away from the door.

"Emil, I'm coming in," he says, entering the stall. He locks the door and sits beside the crying Emil.

"Why would you like me? Even if I have so many problems," he chokes out between his sobs.

"Because, you are beautiful," Kaoru answers simply. Emil smiles and looks at Kaoru.

"Thank you for saying that Kaoru. Would you like to pick up where we left off?"

Kaoru smiles and nods as he takes Emil's shoulders and gently takes them to the ground. Emil slides his pants off and continues working on Kaoru's. Kaoru's lips gently work over Emil's chest, his tongue sliding through as his pants come off. Emil's tongue trails from Kaoru's chin to the top of his boxer's, making Kaoru shiver in delight. Kaoru moans as Emil takes Kaoru's and his pants off. Their bare skin touches and Kaoru smiles as he traces Emil's thigh.

"Are you sure Kaoru?" Emil whispers. Kaoru nods and turns himself around, bracing himself for penetration. The first time Emil enters him, he has to grit his teeth to keep from screaming, both from ectasy and pain of his first time. Emil licks the nape of Kaoru's neck and thrusts into him more, moaning loudly. Emil slides himself back and forth in Kaoru for a while before he pulls out and bursts onto Kaoru's lower back. Kaoru climaxes at the same time and moans in pleasure. He turns to Emil's sweat covered, smiling face.

"Emil that was..."

"Amazing, to say the least."

"You took the words from my mouth."

"That's not the only thing I would like to take from your mouth," he says as he kisses Kaoru, sliding his tongue into the Asian countries mouth. Kaoru pulls back and smiles into Emil's soft lips.

"I want more, but class..."

Emil sighs,"Yes I know. Maybe sometime else."


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru kisses Emil quickly and slips his pants on. Emil gets up, opening the door slightly to check for others. He turns back and locks the door again as he gets his pants on.

"What do we tell everyone?" Kaoru asks.

"We don't. It will probably spread anyways."

They both slip their shirts on and run to Ludwig's room. They grab their bags and run out to the halls quickly. Kaoru smiles at Emil.

"I have to go talk to my friend. Bye my love," he says, giving him a slow, sensual kiss.

Emil kisses him back."Hurry back to me. I'll be at your house after school."

Kaoru runs off to look for Vivian. He sees her talking to Yong in front of the school and grabs her shoulder.

"Viv! I need to talk to you! Privately."

Vivian nods and gets pulled to the side by Kaoru.

"Yeah Kaoru?"

"Emil, remember him?"

"Yeah the guy that you loved," Vivian says with an interested tone.

"I still love. I had...I did...I fu-"

"Spit it out!" She says excitedly.

"I screwed him Vivian! I screwed him!" Kaoru says as he blushes profusely.

"Oh em gee!" Vivian screams.

"He's coming over after school! I can't wait," Kaoru says dreamily.

"Oh Kaoru I'm proud of you. Maybe you'll be less of a tight ass now."

Kaoru nods and the bell rings, signalling the beginning of first period. He runs off and goes through the rest of the day, every class droning on boringly. When the last bell rings he jumps oout of his seat and bolts out of the school like he was hopped up on speed. He threw his bag on the floor when he got home and practically flew into his bed. He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Emil.

"Kaoru, your friend is here!" Kiku yells from downstairs.

Kaoru's eyes brighten and he speeds down to greet Emil.

"Hello Kaoru. Let's go up to your room," he says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yes please!" Kaoru says as he nods his head furiously. He grabs Emil's hand and rushes up the stairs, locking the door and throwing him on the bed.

"Slow down Kaoru," Emil says calmly.

"But I want more," Kaoru whines as he crawls onto the bed and postions himself over Emil.

"As do I. But I know how to do things to make it more enjoyable." He slides out from under him and tones down the lights to a dim glow. He switches on soft, slow, music and turns it down to a slight hum. Kaoru looks in amazement as the whole atmosphere of the room changes with each adjustment. Emil finally returns to the bed and slides his pants, boxers, and shirt off in a few movements. He slides Kaoru's pants off with ease and kisses his neck gently. Kaoru takes Emil's lips off his neck and looks into his eyes before sliding down his mouth to waist level. Kaoru takes Emil's vital regions in hand and licks it from base to tip, making Emil moan and press Kaoru's head onto him farther. Kaoru gently puts it in his mouth and moves his tongue in swirling movements in his cheek. Emil moans even louder as Kaoru slides his extremities into the back of his throat. Emil arches his back and explodes, into Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru pulls back, nearly choking and Emil chuckles lightly. Emil grabs Kaoru's chin and pulls him up to his lips. He wipes the Asian countries lips of his own cum and kisses them deeply. Their tongues battle for a bit until Emil's finally wins. He pulls away and turns Kaoru around, wanting to do what they did earlier. He thrusts into him deeply and Kaoru involuntarily screams into the stale air. Emil thrusts into him, deeper and deeper until he releases inside of Kaoru. He thrusts a few more times, making Kaoru release 2 more times. He throws his head back as Emil thrusts into him one last time, making both of them scream in pleasure. Emil pulls out and lies beside Kaoru on the stained sheets. Kaoru is breathing heavily and groping at Emil's chest, begging for more.

"I think you've had enough for today," Emil says teasingly. Kaoru whines and kisses Emil's cheek. Emil pulls away from his lips and laughs as Kaoru whines more.

"Oh stop it Kaoru. You know you'll get more sometime," Emil reassures him.

There is furious knocking on the door.

"Kaoru! Get out here!"

"Crap that's Vivian. Get dressed," Kaoru says as he gets his pants on. Emil does the same and unlocks the door. Vivian comes stumbling in, with her hair messed up and crazy.

"What's the matter Viv?" Kaoru asks. Vivian falls into his arms shaking him with her tremor filled sobs.

"He killed Yong! He killed Yong Soo!" she sobs.

"Who? Who killed him? Vivian you need to answer me!" He shakes her shoulders back and forth, trying to shake sense into her.

"His, his...BOYFRIEND!" She yells, pointing at Emil.

"What-"

"He was looking for you with a gun. He killed Yong. He killed Yong and others. Because of you!"

She dissolves back into Kaoru's arms.

"I need to go there Kaoru. I can't let him kill people." He kisses Kaoru and rushes out the door. Kaoru runs after him, jumping in the passenger seat in his car.

"I'm coming with you."

Emil sighs and drives to the school. Gunshots are ringing in the halls of the school. Emil speeds into the school and sees Ludwig, standing in the hall with a gun pinted at a student, the girl with brown pigtails Kaoru sat next to. A blonde male proffessor is standing in front of the girl, shielding her small body from the gun barrel. They are both crying for mercy when Emil runs up to Ludwig and uses what strength he has to tackle him. The gun fires off as it makes contact with the ground. It shoots into Emil leg, staining the denim with spurting blood, spilling onto the tile floor.

"No!" Kaoru screeches as he witnesses the gun shoot. He runs up to the scrunched up Emil on the floor and props him up against the wall. Ludwig pops up, rubbing the side of his head and he sees Emil.

"Emil! I'm sorry!" He tries to touch the wound but Emil cringes away from the gentle touch.

"Get away from him!" the girl screams and runs over to Emil.

"Are you okay?"

Emil nods slightly,"Ludwig. I'm sorry for leaving you. I was..."

"No I know. You were hurt. I don't know why I shot those people."

"How many people did he kill?" Emil asks the girl.

"My name is Victoria by the way. He killed 3 people. Arthur Kirkland, Im Yong Soo, and Ivan Braginski," she says sadly.

"Ludwig, take me back."

Kaoru looks at Emil in surprise. Emil hugs Ludwig's neck and pulls him closer. He reaches his hand down to grab the gun from his hands. He pushes him off and points the gun at Ludwig's face. His hands go up above his head and he backs away.

"Emil, don't be rash," Ludwig warns. Emil gets up and limps up to his face.

"Go. Turn yourself in now."

Ludwig hangs his head and walks to the hanging wallphone. He dials the local police and turns himself in as a murderer.

************A few months later**************

Ludwig has just been sentenced to 20 years in prison for the murders of Arthur, Yong, and Ivan. Emil walks up to Ludwig as he's escorted out.

"I love you Ludwig. I'm sorry this happened," he kisses Ludwig and smiles with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too. Thank you for the months you did love me. Have a good life Emil."

He is escorted to the police car and is droven off to the prison. Kaoru hugs the crying Emil's shoulders.

"Emil, everything is okay now."


End file.
